greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Levi Schmitt
Levi Schmitt is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Bike Accident When Levi was a child, he was determined to be first in line to get a comic book, but on the way, a block from the store, he flipped over the handlebars of his bike and broke both his arms. ("I Want a New Drug") Rotation Levi was selected to be part of a group of "sub-i's" doing a rotation at Grey Sloan Memorial as a sort of extended interview to attempt to get an internship there. On his first day, he was observing a surgery when he leaned over the body cavity and his glasses fell in. Later, Levi went to apologize to Jo about what he'd done. She told him to buy contacts, which he said he'd already done, and the two ended up going back to Levi's mom's basement to have sex. ("Break Down the House") The next day, he returned her name tag, which she'd left there accidentally. He and the other sub-interns were challenged to find a suitable abdominal wall donor for Megan. He found a good donor, but didn't know how to approach the family about it. He went to Jo, who took over the case and got to scrub in on the surgery as a result. ("Get Off on the Pain") Interview Levi later returned to the hospital for an interview for an internship. During the interview, he revealed that he tried wearing contacts to keep his glasses from falling off his face, but he didn't like touching his own eyeball, so he instead started using a band to keep his glasses on his face. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") New Intern Mixer Levi attended the new intern mixer at the hospital, where Richard gave a speech about them starting their work as doctors. During the party, Meredith Grey was celebrated as she learned she had been nominated for a Harper Avery Award. The new interns then walked around the hospital, in awe that they worked there and so did Meredith Grey. ("Come on Down to My Boat, Baby") Roller Coaster Derailment When a roller coaster derailed at a fair, Levi tended to Cleo Kim, who was trapped in the roller coaster car. He struggled with suctioning properly while April and Meredith operated. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Judy Kemp Levi scrubbed in on surgery with Judy Kemp, who needed a splenectomy. When Meredith determined she needed blood and wasn't able to access it because of the hospital hack, she asked who in the OR had an appropriate blood type. Levi raised his hand and he was hooked up to do a direct transfusion to Judy. ("Out of Nowhere") Levi started to feel faint due to blood loss and Meredith asked someone to get him a basin to vomit in. He tried to get it himself and passed out on the floor. He was given saline to recover. After he woke up, Judy asked to see him. She thanked him for saving her life and told him to be proud of it and stand up straight. ("1-800-799-7233") Helping Bailey Levi was called to Bailey's house to help her with something. He became disturbed at the things she asked him to retrieve and when she told him to take off his scrubs before coming the next time, prompting him to stand up for himself and say he didn't feel safe with what was happening. She then told him she wasn't trying to seduce him. She was working on the prototype for her surgical contest entry. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Game Night After overhearing Maggie, Amelia, and Meredith planning a game night, Levi showed up with Taryn. Maggie just shut the door in their faces. ("Games People Play") Trauma Certification The time came for the interns to go through their Trauma Certification Drill. Owen set the scenario where a Cessna crashed into a Greyhound bus. April interrupted and said that the evacuation helicopter wasn't coming and people were dying. Their job was to save lives. Owen judged the competition, but April hung around to help and insistently made the scenarios worse. She even had a second plane crash hit Andrew, who was helping monitor. She also added rain with a hose. The difficulties ended when April was paged away. Owen helped the interns calm down and continued the drill. When April returned, she learned that Casey had been the one to page her away. He realized that she was endangering the patients the most, so he removed her from the equation. She told him he was trying to cheat and after she "cheated" at her certification, a man came into the hospital and died because she couldn't save him. She then started crying and performing CPR on a dummy while the interns watched. Andrew stopped her and she said the certification was done. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Dayna Rutledge When Dayna Rutledge came into the ER after a car accident and told the doctors about her recent cancer diagnosis and promise of a good outcome, Levi was impressed with her oncologist. However, Owen told him never to promise anything like that to patients or Owen would end his career. ("Hold Back the River") Birth Cart When Arizona became worried about Lanie while she was giving birth, she asked Levi to get a cart together with everything they might need. He found an old cart and stocked it with supplies, but when Arizona looked at it, she noted that he'd put things in all the wrong places and rearranged them based on their use. Lanie's birth went smoothly, but they later used the cart when another new mom hemorrhaged. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Gastrectomy Levi was in the OR with Bailey when she started to feel the effects of the weed cookie she'd ingested. He stayed to assist Jo as she operated in Bailey's place and retrieved Richard's cancer pen so she could determine exactly where the cancer stopped in order to save part of his stomach. ("Judgment Day") Milo Jankovic Levi helped Jo with Milo Jankovic, who had swallowed a chew toy and was whistling when he breathed. Once they located the whistle, he did the bronchoscopy with Alex's guidance to remove it. ("Bad Reputation") Vik's Lawsuit When Vik sued the hospital for wrongful termination, Bailey and Richard went to Levi to ask him if he'd ever seen anything to indicate that Vik was incompetent. Levi said he had, but shared an unhelpful account of Bailey when she was high. ("Fight For Your Mind") Saving April After April was in a car accident and came to the hospital hypothermic, Levi and the other interns took shifts with the attendings doing CPR. ("Cold as Ice") Alex and Jo's Wedding On the day of Alex and Jo's wedding, Levi was part of the group that went to the wrong wedding. When they realized what had happened, they all rushed to get on a ferry out to Bainbridge Island. Despite a series of delays, Jo and Alex eventually got married on the ferry, witnessed by their friends. ("All of Me") Nisha Levi helped treat Nisha after she was hit by a car. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") The night after her surgery, he was with her when she spiked a fever post-op. When tests showed that the infection she had was necrotizing fasciitis, he went along with the team into the hyperbaric chamber to debride her wound. After Nisha died, he had to wait along with the others for the chamber to decompress before they could leave. After leaving work, he went to the bar, where Nico bought him a beer. ("Broken Together") Dave Buckley When Dave Buckley came into the ER after having mysteriously collapsed and nearly severing two fingers with a table saw, Levi delivered the news that his blood alcohol content was higher than he thought it could get. ("Gut Feeling") Drug Test Amelia brought Betty into the hospital one day and asked Levi for a drug test for Betty. Levi misunderstood and brought Amelia a sample of his own urine. She sent him away to try again. ("Momma Knows Best") ER Work When Owen Hunt took a personal day last-minute, Webber told Taryn and Schmitt that they were to report to Andrew and remember to provide patients the best level of care. They helped Andrew treat a man with lacerations and Levi had trouble with a cut on his forehead. Levi struggled, so Andrew gave him a pointer. Later, when Molly Graham stopped breathing, Andrew had to intubate and brushed off the interns' help, which Richard disapproved of. ("Everyday Angel") J.J. Williams Levi worked on the case of J.J. Williams, who broke his arm trying to climb a fence. His arm was broken, which they confirmed with an x-ray. However, the x-ray also showed a mass, which a biopsy confirmed was cancerous. They told him and his mother and J.J. was worried about going bald, prompting Link to cut his own hair and let J.J. help him. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") Wind Storm During the wind storm, Levi was sent to the clinic with Nico to clear it of patients. He and Nico argued over a patient as they worked, but Levi insisted he could handle it because he had experience. After taking a patient to peds, Nico came back to make sure Levi got back okay. After Levi said he'd wait it out in the clinic, Nico went to leave and got swept away as soon as he took one step outside. Levi crawled to him and then helped him get into a nearby ambulance. In the ambulance, Levi said he didn't know he was gay when he was young because he didn't have opportunity to explore the feelings he had. After his speech, Nico kissed him again. Then they had sex in the ambulance. ("Blowin' in the Wind") After the storm had calmed somewhat, they were startled when Alex came into the ambulance to escape the wind. They worried they'd be fired, but at the end of the day, Alex told them what they did was unacceptable and instructed them to use room with locks in the future. ("Shelter from the Storm") Elevator Accident During the wind storm, the power went out, trapping people in elevators. However, when the power came back, the elevators did not immediately start working again. Dahlia and Jackson found the elevator where Phoebe Moss was trapped with Bailey and Taryn and, with Link's help, started trying to get the elevator open. Jed Lundberg tried to stop them until he learned that the elevator contained organs for Cece. He then helped them get the trapped people out. After they were out, he tried to haul himself out, but before he completely cleared the elevator shaft, the elevator started working again and came down on his legs. They were able to get him free with his legs still attached. Levi helped while Link and Jackson operated and found a way to let him keep both his legs. After his surgery, Jed had nerve function in his foot, which was a sign the surgery worked. ("Shelter from the Storm") Treating Owen After Owen was accidentally injected with a sedative during Claire Conway's surgery, Levi intubated him and moved him to a room, where he continued to monitor Owen and give him fluids until the sedative wore off. He then extubated Owen. This incident inspired him to start wearing contacts instead of glasses so he could look as confident as he felt, though he needed Taryn's help to put them in. ("Help, I'm Alive") ICU Rotation Levi started his ICU rotation while Natasha Deon was in the ICU after her accident. Every day, he examined her and gave report on her condition. When she needed surgery, he scrubbed in to assist. After she and Garrett decided to have her ventilator turned off, Levi was present at their last-minute wedding and her death. ("Girlfriend in a Coma") Kimberly Thompson Levi worked on the case of Kimberly Thompson. He was engaged in the drama between her and Maggie, whom she had bullied in medical school. ("I Walk the Line") Mass Overdose Levi worked with Nico to prepare for an upcoming hip replacement, but when a mass overdose brought a flood of patients to the ER, the surgery was rescheduled and Levi and Nico instead operated on a patient who had had a drug overdose and fell, which broke both her arms. ("I Want a New Drug") Hunter Martinez Levi was on the case of Hunter Martinez, but was removed from the case when Jo asked to be put on the surgery. Levi was upset, because he knew Jo was getting preferential treatment, but then she pointed out that he was only on the case himself because of Nico. ("Blood and Water") Relationships Romantic Jo Wilson He had a one-night stand with Jo Wilson after coming to the bar to apologize to her. ("Break Down the House") He later returned her badge to her, which embarrassed her. When he came to her later about a potential donor he had found, she took the case from him, upsetting him. ("Get Off on the Pain") After finding out from Olivia Jankovic that Alex had had syphilis in the past, he was worried he should get himself checked. Jo assured him she didn't have syphilis. ("Bad Reputation") Nico Kim Nico winked at Levi while operating, which confused him. ("With a Wonder and a Wild Desire") Later, at Joe's bar, Nico bought him a beer after a rough day. Levi wanted to pay him back and grabbed his wallet, but Nico touched his hand to stop him and said Levi could buy the next one. Nico then left, with Levi staring after him. ("Broken Together") Nico later came into the residents' locker room to shower despite having access to the fellows' lounge and Levi was shocked and distracted by seeing Nico with no shirt. ("Gut Feeling") Later, Nico then asked Levi if he would be willing to get that drink that evening, but Levi said he might have plans later. Nico just said he'd be a Joe's if his thing got cancelled. Later, Levi came to the bar for that drink, but Nico mostly brushed him off, confusing Levi. ("Everyday Angel") After working together on J.J. Williams, Levi and Nico ended up in an elevator together and they kissed. They stopped when someone else got on the elevator, but once they were alone again, Nico apologized for what he'd done. Levi said it was fine and also that it was his first time and he was happy to learn. However, Nico said he didn't want to teach him. ("Flowers Grow Out of My Grave") After being trapped together in an ambulance during the windstorm, Levi talked about having feelings for men before, but never exploring it because he was a nerd and never considered sex much at all. After his confession, Nico kissed him and the two of them had sex in the ambulance.("Blowin' in the Wind") Their relationship continued to develop. Levi ultimately declared himself gay and happy while he was assisting on a surgery. ("Girlfriend in a Coma") When Levi's mother called while he was hooking up with Nico, Nico was upset when Levi shushed him. Levi tried to explain why his mother didn't know about Nico, but Nico wasn't persuaded and left. Later that day, Levi explained to Nico that his mother likes to talk about everything as if it's going to hurt him and he wants to lock Nico in in his own eyes before inviting his mother's criticisms because Nico's his first love. Hearing that Levi loved him, Nico kissed him and they started to walk away. Levi asked if he's not going to say it back. He said he would, but he wanted to make Levi sweat for a minute first. ("Blood and Water") Familial He lives in his mother's basement. ("Get Off on the Pain") Career Levi first came to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital as a fourth-year medical student doing a six-week rotation as a sub-intern. Later, he interviewed for a spot in the hospital's residency program and was accepted. Notes and Trivia *Levi is in the top 10% of his medical school program.Break Down the House, 14x01 *Levi had a tendency to let his glasses slip off from his face, something he resolved with a sports band.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 *Due to a high cost of living and medical school, Levi lives at the basement of his mother's house.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 **Meredith compared him to George when she slept with the latter during intern-year when she found out about Jo sleeping with the former. **Prior to living with Meredith, George also lived in his parents' house. *His blood type is O-.Out of Nowhere, 14x08 *He is the first Grey's Anatomy character to meet Andy Herrera on screen.You Really Got a Hold on Me, 14x13 *He is Jewish.Girlfriend in a Coma, 15x12 Gallery Episodic 14x01LeviSchmitt.png|Break Down the House 14x02LeviSchmitt.png|Get Off on the Pain 14x04LeviSchmitt.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x06LeviSchmitt.png|Come on Down to My Boat, Baby 14x07LeviSchmitt.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x08LeviSchmitt.png|Out of Nowhere 14x09LeviSchmitt.png|1-800-799-7233 14x12LeviSchmitt.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x13LeviSchmitt.png|You Really Got a Hold on Me 14x14LeviSchmitt.png|Games People Play 14x16LeviSchmitt.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x18LeviSchmitt.png|Hold Back the River 14x19LeviSchmitt.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20LeviSchmitt.png|Judgment Day 14x21LeviSchmitt.png|Bad Reputation S191x07LeviSchmitt.png|Let It Burn 14x22LeviSchmitt.png|Fight For Your Mind 14x23LeviSchmitt.png|Cold as Ice 14x24LeviSchmitt.png|All of Me 15x01LeviSchmitt.png|With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02LeviSchmitt.png|Broken Together 15x03LeviSchmitt.png|Gut Feeling 15x04LeviSchmitt.png|Momma Knows Best 15x05LeviSchmitt.png|Everyday Angel 15x06LeviSchmitt.png|Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x08LeviSchmitt.png|Blowin' in the Wind 15x09LeviSchmitt.png|Shelter from the Storm 15x10LeviSchmitt.png|Help, I'm Alive 15x12LeviSchmitt.png|Girlfriend in a Coma 15x13LeviSchmitt.png|I Walk the Line 15x14LeviSchmitt.png|I Want a New Drug 15x16LeviSchmitt.png|Blood and Water 15x17LeviSchmitt.png|And Dream of Sheep Episode Stills 14x07-14.jpg 14x07-15.jpg 14x07-18.jpg 14x12-10.jpg 14x12-16.jpg 14x12-17.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-9.jpg 14x18-47.jpg 14x18-49.jpg 14x18-59.jpg 14x21-2.jpg 14x21-4.jpg 14x21-5.jpg 14x21-22.jpg 14x24-6.jpg 14x24-10.jpg 14x24-30.jpg 14x24-31.jpg 14x24-32.jpg 14x24-42.jpg 14x24-43.jpg 14x24-44.jpg 14x24-47.jpg 14x24-53.jpg 14x24-54.jpg 14x24-55.jpg 14x24-56.jpg 14x24-57.jpg 14x24-59.jpg 14x24-69.jpg 14x24-70.jpg 14x24-71.jpg 14x24-72.jpg 14x24-75.jpg 14x24-76.jpg 14x24-77.jpg 15x03-19.jpg 15x03-47.jpg 15x03-48.jpg 15x03-49.jpg 15x03-51.jpg 15x03-55.jpg 15x03-56.jpg 15x08-25.jpg 15x08-26.jpg 15x08-27.jpg 15x08-28.jpg 15x08-29.jpg 15x08-30.jpg 15x08-31.jpg 15x08-32.jpg 15x08-34.jpg 15x08-55.jpg 15x08-56.jpg 15x08-57.jpg 15x08-58.jpg 15x08-59.jpg 15x08-60.jpg 15x08-61.jpg 15x08-62.jpg 15x08-63.jpg 15x08-64.jpg 15x08-65.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors